


Let's get a Christmas tree!

by hyuckhyuck



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha tries to get a christmas tree on christmas, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Arguing, Bang Chan is Whipped, Christmas, Christmas tree shopping, Domestic Boyfriends, M/M, Polyamory, Winter, chaotic boyfriends, christmas day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckhyuck/pseuds/hyuckhyuck
Summary: Chan and his two boyfriends goes Christmas tree shopping, on Christmas, It doesn't go as planned.Like every year....
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Let's get a Christmas tree!

_“Let’s get the tallest one”_

Chan pointed at the row of Christmas trees in front of them.

_“No, no no on Christmas you have to get the shorter and fat one!”_

Jisung corrected Chan, walking over to get the tree. 

Changbin scoffed at Jisung and stopped him in his tracks by pulling on his collar.

_“Um, no your both are wrong, it’s the one that is perfectly sized”_

Jisung turned around and stood in front of his boyfriend with an annoyed expression. 

_“ Ok, Mister Christmas tree knows it all, what the fuck is a perfectly sized one?”_

_“Guys, let’s-”_

Chan tried to stop his boyfriends from fighting in the middle of the market they were standing in.

_“No, let him finish speaking baby”_

Changbin stopped Chan, He quickly gave up and let the two of them continue.

The three of them had decided to finally get a Christmas tree even though they had agreed not to get one this year. But Christmas without a tree didn’t feel right so, on Christmas day they decided to get one last minute, the problem itself was that they all had different opinions on what kind of tree to get. 

_Just like last year, which was why they decided not to get one._

Chan zoned out from the argument he has heard every year since they got together, it was their 4th year together now. He couldn’t believe that the three of them had been together for four years and still couldn’t decide what tree to get. He loved his boyfriend to death, but their awful decision making was really the worst.

He remembers the first year they got together, where they just let Jisung decide the tree because they both were so smitten with him to say no, but as the year went on the more greedy they got or more specifically Changbin. 

_“We got a short and fat one our first year! Why can’t we get one now!”_

_“That’s just another reason for us to not get it this year! It’s my turn to decide!”_

In truth, they have always gotten each of their trees each other year, except for Chan. He had never gotten his but he didn’t care enough to point it out and honestly he didn’t care. All he cared about was that they had a tree and they were cuddling and drinking hot cocoa in front of the tv.   
  


_“Maybe we can get a fat one that is… perfect in height size?”_

Chan interrupted his boyfriends quarrel, They stopped and looked at him.

**_“No-”_ **

**_“It can't be-”_ **

They both said at the same time, looking at each other, turning back to look at Chan.

_“It can’t be fat AND perfect sized baby!”_

_“It has to be short Channie! It can’t be any other size!”_

Chan sighed again, he couldn’t win. He felt his nose was cold and probably really red. It was a really cold winter this year, the market had been full of people that just like them were late and tried to find a good last minute Christmas tree. 

Chan looked around and started to notice most of the trees had a bought sign on them, he furrowed his brows and saw the same red sign on almost... _all the trees._

_“Uhm guys? I think there might not be any left..”_

They stopped their argument and looked up to look around at the trees.

_“...WHAT?”_

_“NO LEFT?”_

They both shouted at him, Chan rolled his eyes at the boys. The both panicked and started to run around and look at the trees around the market. While Chan went over to the person selling the trees.

_“Excuse me, Is there any trees left?”_

Chan asked, he saw immediately on the salesman that there wasn't any left.

_“I’m sorry there isn’t…”_

_“Ah...I see..”_

_He knew it, and this was the only place left open actually selling any trees. Maybe this was for the best anyway, they had decided last year not to get one after all._

_“_ **_Unless…_ ** _. there is one but it’s rather…_ **_special_ ** _”_

_That_ peaked Chan interest.

_“Oh?”_

The person nodded and started to walk, Chan followed the salesman to the back of the market. Changbin and Jisung saw Chan walking away, they ran up to follow him and the man. They walked through the whole market to the furthest corner of the market.

In the corner stood the tree. 

_The perfect tree._

**_“No way…”_ **

**_“I-Is that_ ** _..._ **_really…”_ **

**_“It’s perfect!!”_ **

Jisung and Changbin were in shock and in disbelief while Chan celebrated.

The tree that was left was a really tall and very sad looking tree. It had almost no twigs and the few it had looked very sad. It was the perfect tree. 

Jisung shook Chan and pouted at him. He was in despair, he held Chans arm as he cried.

_“You can’t be serious Channie,_ **_please_ ** _we can’t get this!!”_

Changbin took a closer look at the tree and turned around and met Chans eyes.

_“For once, I agree with him we_ **_can’t_ ** _get this Chan..”_

Chan only smiled at them, this was the perfect tree to get them to stop arguing. 

_“Oh, but we are! How much is it?”_

The salesman only shook his head and gave them a smile.

“It’s free, take it as a Christmas gift “

_“Thank you so much!”_

  
  
  


The salesman helped Chan to package the tree up so they could carry it home, Chan hummed happily as the three of them left the market. The other feeling melancholic about the three and Chan being over the moon.  
  


On their way home it started to snow. They stopped outside their apartment to play a quick snowball fight, which ended up with both Changbin and Jisung ganging up on Chan, making him wet and full of snow, laughing so much his stomach hurt on the snowy ground. They jumped on him giving him kisses until he couldn’t breath, but this time it was because of the kisses and not the laughing. When they got inside, all three of the dripping wet and one sad Christmas tree in their arms. They changed into their cosy Christmas clothes and got the tree out of its package.

It was too tall for their apartment and the tip was bent, Chan couldn’t stop laughing at it. They got the lights, glitter and the Christmas ornaments out and started to dress the tree up. It went on smoothly, not a single complaint was heard from the boys. It made Chan curious because one of them usually complained about the tree until the day was over. 

When the tree was almost ready they stood looking at it, Jisung went over to the box and got out the star. He held out the star, It was always Chan who put it on the tree. And just like any other year he did it this year as well.

They all backed away and saw their sad tree shine brightly in the corner of their apartment.

_“It’s actually… quite cute”_

Changbin confessed, blushing slightly. He looked away, embarrassed by the confession. 

_“It’s not bad..”_

Jisung also confessed, holding both his boyfriends hands tight, _as an apology._ They both knew what the younger meant by that. Changbin looked up with sad eyes at Chan who nodded at him, he knew both of them were sorry for acting like they always did every year.  
  


_Chan forgave them, like he always did. After all they were his chaotic boyfriends, his little christmas loving angels._

_“Merry Christmas my loves”_

_Chan said, holding both of them close in a hug, not forgetting to kiss both of them on the lips._

_They kissed him back not forgetting to attack him with more kisses afterwards. They might be the most troublesome boyfriends during the holidays but they were both grateful to have Chan to be their reason of sense in their life every day of the year._

**_BONUS_ ** _:_

_“But let’s get the fat one next year okay!”_

_“Ji please-”_

_“Don’t even think about it, We are getting mine”_

_“Guys can we-_

**_“THE FAT ONE!!!”_ **

**_“THE ONE I WANT!!!!”_ **

  
  


_With a deep sigh Chan slid down the couch, giving up completely._

_There was no way out of this._

_It was going to be like this every year for the rest of their lives._

**Author's Note:**

> Merry christmas everyone!!!! Here is a little gift from me too you!!! c: just some cute boyfriends trying to get a tree together hehe <33
> 
> I'm grateful for this year and how much I have been writing and I promise to try to write and update more this year!!! Thank you for always commenting, pressing kudos and sending me ccs it means a lot to me ;;w;; 
> 
> I hope everyone has a wonderful holidays and christmas!!!
> 
> TW: Nyxhyuck  
> CC: nyxhyuck


End file.
